Wings of Sorrow
by tsunderechan22
Summary: A mysterious girl appears on the Trancy mansion's doorstep and it seems Alois fond of her and, Claude and Hannah finds her suspicious..Who is she? and what is her intentions?
1. Arrival

_Hi guys, this is my 1__st__ Kuroshitsuji fanfic and I hope you guys like it. _

_Summary: A mysterious girl appears on the Trancy mansion's doorstep and it seems the Trancy butler and the demon maid hates her…except our dear adorable psychotic little earl who is fond of her…Who is she? What is her intentions?_

Heavy storms engulfs outside the Trancy estate, the winds keep blowing the trees and every living things, heavy rains keeps flooding the streams and lakes, Animals keep hiding under the trees and the squirrels crawling on branches to have their shelter on the said storm.

While inside the Trancy mansion, a certain blonde boy keep hiding under the covered sheets due to the storm. His eccentric behaviour shows on how he is so childish. His child-like beauty and his innocent look proves it. He is the current head of the Trancy mansion and the Queen's Spider of course.

Alois Trancy, aka Jim Macken, after his horrible past and his memories been wipe out and replaced with a wondrous and splendid life as the heir of the wealthy Trancy family, he almost have everything, the looks, the wealth, and a loyal servants especially Claude Faustus.

He was glad that Claude was beside him, but the only thing that he is been so upset and a little bit annoyed at him was his signature stoic face and never smile in front of him. He doesn't want to have fun with the blonde earl all he could care was his duties as the Trancy butler and the contract itself.

Everything is so…boring, as he describes it. He just wished that someone or anyone will appear on the doorstep and he will use as an _entertainment_ to him. He had no one to played with, laughed with or having a someone to accept his existence. He is just a lonely child that wants only to be acknowledge and be loved by someone.

Then, there's a knock outside his room and which the happy-go-lucky boy jumps on his bed and immediately opened the door and revealed the Trancy butler.

"Claude!" he exclaimed with happiness on his face. The Trancy butler pushed his glasses and looked at his young master.

"You're Highness, there's a guest on the living room." He said stoicly. Alois' long eyelashes blinks and he immediately pushes Claude away on his way and ran to the hallway to see who's the guest is.

The cheerful blonde boy went down the grand staircase, excitingly who could be the guest is. Is it a man or a boy?

There, a certain figure sat on the couch with her wet clothes. Alois stunned and stood there; and somehow displease as what he just saw;

It was a girl, who is seems a bit two years older than him; she has long bluish-dark hair, fair skin, and a slender figure. The woman stare at him with her own gray eyes and smiled at him warmly. Alois frowned at her but his heart beat fast on her warm smile.

"Good evening, Are you the earl of this mansion?" the girl asked him with a polite smile.

"Yes. And who are you?" he demanded, he is a bit disappointed that the guest is a female. The woman showed curtsied towards the boy like a noble lady in the noble society.

"My name is Saeraphin but you can call me Saera…Alois Trancy." she suddenly spoke his name to which Alois baffled.

"How did you know my name?" he suddenly spat, angers that this girl called him so familiarly. The girl giggled at him.

"Who, in the whole England doesn't know the name of the famous Earl Alois Trancy?" she said mockingly and giggled more. Alois notices that this girl is different from this household, she is smiling and laughing in front of him. He realizes this and smirks.

"Do you have anything else to go?" he suddenly asked the female. The older girl shook her head. "No, my lord…I am just here for a shelter…sorry for disturbed you." She bowed to him.

Alois smirks darkly

"Then, you are my new personal maid from now on. " he jabbed his finger towards the mysterious girl and the girl seems a bit confused at him.

"Personal maid?" she repeated

Alois nodded happily, "That's right. Which means you are always on my presence, day and night and you have to obey everything I ordered you..understand? Saera?" he smiles brightly. The girl, seems aware what's on his mind and nodded at him.

"Yes, My lord." She bowed to him, "Good" he smirked darkly, Then, suddenly Alois' grabbed her wrist and pulls her closer to him and kissed the girl deeply. After they broke their kissed, Saera a bit flushed on what he just done to her by this strange little boy suddenly kissed her, the eccentric blonde smile at her.

"It's _You're Highness_…not 'my lord'. Come! let's go to my room.." he looked at her wet clothes, he grinned, "After you're bath of course.." he winks at her, Saera confused at his strange behaviour.

Alois glared at Hannah who is still standing there near the couch, "Prepare her bath and makes sure that it will be warm!" he rudely ordered the maid, Saera notices the maid obeyed her young master that it seems that the maid is been…scared to him.

/

Saera glance at the blonde earl staring at her sitting on a chair with a cheerful expression, they are now at the bathroom, that covered with steam due to the boiling warm water on the bathtub.

"Ahmm…You're Highness…could you turned around…I need to get undress." She said nervously, Alois frowned and suddenly grinned.

"Go ahead…Just continue undressing, I don't mind." He smile broadly, Saera frustated on this boy that doesn't even listened to her and he just sitting there watching her, Judging the look of this boy, he is seems not a lecherous and an ignorant type_…for her_.

She sighs, and she unbuttons first her plain white dress and it fell on the floor, and she takes off her undergarments, she glance at the blonde boy who is just watching her behind and his expression is the same: emotionless.

She covered her expose breasts with her arm and climbed on the bathtub, but unknown to her, Alois is seems hungrily gaze at her exposed body.

She is seems in relief as her body is been washed away the dirt, and her body is now cool, due to the warm water. Alois is right next to her sitting beside the tub.

The blonde boy gazed at her, "So..How's the water?" Saera smiles at him.

"It is great. Thank you for you're hospitality, Ear- I mean…You're Highness." She beamed at him, Alois chuckled at her.

"You know what you're different." He murmured.

"Huh?" Saera suddenly confused.

The blonde boy grinned darkly, and her eyes widen. His face went closer to hers and his sweet breathe captivates her.

"Saera…become my doll." He suddenly requested the new maid. The girl blinks with surprise.

"What?...I don't understand, You're Highness." She said nervously, Something is so different about this boy and he just called her _doll_.

Alois showed his adorable, innocent look, "I am lonely, Saera…I need someone to comfort me and love me…and I know you are the right person…so please?" he holds her hand, his adorable icy blue eyes staring at her own gray eyes.

Saera doesn't know what to say but she could clearly saw by his icy blue eyes that he is been this so lonely. Well…It's not bad taking care of a cute little earl..right?

She smiles at him, "Yes. No matter what will you desire…I'll humbly serve you and always be here for you…you're highness." Alois smiled darkly but only on the inside. The girl smiled at him, he is so adorable, cute and innocent as she think he is but she doesn't know that there is a dark side hidden on the blonde earl's personality.

_**Review this please and you may have notices few grammars and error spellings, which is why I need a beta-reader…please PM me if you want.**_

**Arigatou! Tomodachis! **


	2. Angel

_Here is the 2__nd__ chapter, and thank you for reviews, favourites and story alerts! _

Two weeks later

The Trancy butler twitched as he stoicly stare at the mysterious maid been hired by his young master. Alois happily smiles as this girl named Saera placed him delicious desserts with her warm smile.

"This is bloody delicious! Saera…I don't know you know how to make this one of a kind of desserts." He said to her cheerfully.

Saera bows to her young master as she wears a Trancy maid uniform, since is she is now the maid of the Trancy mansion.

She smiles, "I was working before on a dessert shop at the high-class restaurant in London ..You're Highness" She winks at him, Alois giggled boyishly. "Really?...So that's why."

Saera giggled at him to which Alois looked confused

"Is there something funny?"

The girl shook her head.

"No. but there is something on you're face…You're Highness."

"Eh?" Alois confused and blinks as Saera leans on his face as she wipe out the excess cream on his mouth with her thumb and she lick it with her warm tongue. The blonde boy stunned on what she just did. The girl smiles at him.

Alois Trancy feels something light atmosphere around this girl, his maid. She is always smiling and cheerful and that is what he likes about her, he smirked darkly, he decided to test her loyalty to him. He jumps off on his seat and he holds the maid's wrist and pulls her away from the dining hall, ignoring his butler who glancing at them warily.

"You're Highness…Where are we going?" she confused at the cheerful demeanor of the blonde earl. Alois smiles, "Garden." he replied.

As the two leave the dining hall, Claude Faustus glance at the dark haired maid behind him.

"Who is that girl?" he asked with a cold voice

"Her name is Saera she's sixteen years old." Hannah replied with a low tone.

Claude pushes his glasses and stare at the two teenagers left.

"Something's different on that girl." He murmured, being a spider demon. He knew that there is something off on that girl; she is really cunning on hiding her true nature. He will find out who this girl is and dispose her.

* * *

><p>The psychotic boy pinned the innocent maid on the flowerbed, Saera confused on what he's behaviour he just shows to her. She could read his icy blue eyes clearly, a cruel and lustful eyes.<p>

"Yo-You're Highness?...What is the… mean..ning of…t- this?" she stuttered, and feels a bit awkward on the scene where a 16 year old girl been harassed by a 14 year old boy.

The blonde boy chuckled darkly which Saera goosebumps.

"Saera…do you love me?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Huh?"

"I said…do you love me?" he said icily. He choke her delicate neck tightly, Saera surprises that this adorable and cute little boy turned into a psychotic and eccentric one.

She sighs, "Of course, You-you're Highness…I love you." She said to him. Alois release his pale hands and begun to hugged Saera as he leaned his head on her chest.

"Really? Then..." he leaned and kissed the older girl passionately, Saera's eyes widen as this boy kissed her again. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, somehow, she felt so embarrassed being kissed by a boy who is two years younger than her. It is…wrong.

Alois' lips apart from hers and he giggled boyishly.

"Come to my room, tonight. " he whispered to her ear and he suddenly kissed her on her cheeks which she blushed even more. This eccentric blonde boy begun to twirl around like a child and he giggled boyishly.

"Bye…Saera!" he wave his hand at her.

As the blonde boy leaved the garden, Saera fixed her maid uniform, she wrapped herself, she felt really creepy on what her young master just behaved just now, and what is he meant that she will met him on his room?

* * *

><p>Few minutes later,<p>

Alois' office

"You will have a meeting with Lord Arnold Trancy this morning." Claude announces, across his master's desk with his signature stoic look.

"He needs money this time?" Alois replied, leaning his head on his desk lazily.

The butler pushes his glasses, "This time...he's with a priest, maybe, and he will come to confirm you as the true heir of the Trancy estate." Alois realizes and jolts from his seat.

"Claude!..returned the mansion to the way it was! And keep everything…including the red kimono." He panicked and ordered the butler.

Claude bows to his young master, "Yes, You're Highness…I will solved this immediately."

* * *

><p>However, Saera wipes the desk , careful not to break anything. A certain dark haired maid approached her behind which the girl aware and glance at her.<p>

She puts a fake smile on the dark skinned maid , "May I help you, Miss Hannah?" she turned to continue her job.

"Who are you?" Hannah begun to asked again the girl.

Saera giggled at her, "I told you before…My name is Saera."

"That is not what I wanted to know…I want to know what is your purpose here in this mansion?" The older maid said with a cold voice.

The girl gasped and chuckles at her and the older maid raised a brow, there is something peculiar on this girl.

"Hmm…It is best that you don't have to know…Miss Hannah." She smirked at the older maid, Hannah grit her teeth but she steps back as she felt something foreign aura around the girl, the strange aura around the girl told her to leave.

Hannah glance the girl once again with a cold expression. She will watched out for this girl and she will find out who she is.

Once the older maid leaves, Saera sighs in relief, it's a good thing that she didn't notice her true nature or else they will kill her for sure but she thinks that it is impossible because she is now close to the young earl.

"Saera! Where are you?" A familiar voice calls her, the girl recognise the voice to be her young master. Alois founds her on the living room and he immediately surprised her as he hugged her behind to which the girl jolts with surprise.

"M-Master...It's inappropriate for you to do that to your servant." She said to him blushingly.

Alois laughs at her and begun to drag her with him, "Come with me Saera. I'm going to introduce you to my uncle!" he happily chirped, Saera blinks her gray eyes to what he just said.

As the cheerful blonde dragged the dark haired maid, the three guests notices this and the stoic butler. Claude seems annoyed seeing Saera with his young master.

Viscount Druitt eyed the girl,the girl is resemblance to the 'robin' he just met from a certain ball "My? What a lovely lady you are." He approached and used his charm on the said girl. Saera finds it awkward that this man flirts her but she choose to smile despite she felt so uncomfortable to the beautiful man.

"Oh thank you…I guess?" she said uncomfortably. Just then, Alois pulled her away from the viscount and wrapped his arm around her curved waist.

"This is my favourite maid, Saera." He said smilingly.

Arnold, the viscount and the priest sweatdropped, _Favourite maid?_

The girl flushed at him, it is really embarrassing for her.

_Master Alois…_

* * *

><p>Saera was next to Claude quietly hearing her young master's chat with the guest. She glance at the butler next to her who is eyeing at her suspiciously. She smirked at him to which he glares at her. She is aware who he is, and judging by the look on his face,he hates her and she know what reason of it, but for the meantime, she needs to shut her mouth, and she will deal this <em>creature l<em>ater.

Alois told them about his horrible life being as a slave in a village where he met a certain boy but died. Viscount Druitt and the priest say their condolences but Arnold Trancy seems annoyed at his so-called nephew.

Saera stare at Alois' cheerful expression, she could read that he tried to get along with these humans, even though deep inside he doesn't want to. She could see pure hatred on his soul. A soul that once pure but now tainted on hatred and revenge.

"_Alois Trancy…You are being blind on revenge_." She thought worriedly.

/

Heavy rainfall continues to pour outside the Trancy mansion. The servants are busy checking and preparing for something. Saera just walked on the main hall, eyeing the storm on the huge window with an emotionless look. It is unusual for her…a girl to be unafraid of lightning and thunder.

Then, she heard a knock on the main door, when she approached the door, she saw a tall man with a coat. Her eyes hardened as she stares at the strange man.

"What can I do for you?" she asked the stranger. When the stranger was about to speak, Alois suddenly appears behind the dark haired girl.

"Saera…Who is that?" he asked innocently points his index finger on the stranger. The girl turns and less surprise to see her young master.

"He needs a shelter…You're Highness." She told the boy

Alois snort, and his long eyelashes blinks on the strange man staring him above his height.

"Wow…You're so filthy and like a drowned rat…" he said insultingly, Saera frown at him on his impolite language. Alois sniff the stranger, "But he smells nice…Let him in."

Saera felt uneasy about her young master's decision entering a stranger out of nowhere, but something about this strange man irks her.

"_I knew it_." She thought frowning even more.

Claude appears and Alois ordered him to give refined evening dinner to the stranger, Saera was behind, still suspicious on the stranger.

"What's on that luggage?" Alois begun to asked the stranger sitting on the couch.

"I'll tell you… if you lead me to where the basement is, and I'll show you what's inside this luggage." Alois told him the way to the basement. Saera follows the stranger to the basement without unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"Show yourself…Demon!" Saera points her sword onto the man's back. The stranger glance at her, the girl's cold gray eyes intrigued him, but something is different on this girl, She just follows him down the basement. The stranger clenches the' New Moon Drop', careful not to dropped it as he is going to deal with this peculiar maid, found out his true identity.<p>

"Saera…You did it!" Alois exclaimed with his butler beside him. Claude pushed his glasses and glares at the strange man. Then, he accidentally opens the luggage and revealed…Ciel Phantomhive!

The dark haired maid's eyes widen , this boy is dead as she observes with her own gray eyes.

"It's Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois exclaimed excitingly, Saera glance at him and then to the stranger. The stranger takes off his disguise and revealed his identity, he carried the corpse of his young master.

"Sebastian Michaelis." Claude glares at the fellow demon butler. Alois glares also the demon butler and glance at Claude angrily.

"Claude…get them both!" he ordered the demon butler. Claude nodded at his young master and flew to stop Sebastian. Saera, in this circumstances, just standing there looking at two demons fighting each other. She holds disgusts on the two demons while she stared at them.

"_How filthy_." She thought disgustingly.

Then, her eyes widen as she heard her young master's screaming voice. the entire mansion is dark and gloomy due to that Phantomhive butler just broke the chandelier on the ceiling.

She found him shaking terribly even if it is dark, she could clearly see it due to her supernatural ability. She crouched down on his level and leaned him on her breast, showing her affection towards the blonde boy and her genuine concern towards him.

"Don't worry, I am here, you're highness…calm down now." Her gentle voice and her delicate hand stroke his soft blonde hair. Alois sniff and somehow felt at ease on this gentle girl.

"Is that you…Saera?" he asked innocently.

"Yes. So please calm down…just close you're eyes and think happy thoughts." She smiles at him. The light restore back and the Trancy servants awe as Saera comforting the young master on the ceramic floor. Claude eyeing the girl intently and notices that her eyes is so different, his blood boils as he realize something about this girl.

Saera notices his intense glare at her and she smirks at the spider butler.

_So you finally know who I am?_

_**What are you doing here, vile creature!**_

_Hmm…Let's just say…I came for the young master…I guess?_

Claude glares her more and his eyes glow demonically as well as Hannah. She finally understand now, this girl's strange aura. She is the opposite of their _kin_d.

Alois stops shaken and calm himself down.

Saera ignores the two demon's harsh glare at her and focus to her adorable young master, She smiles gently.

"Feeling better now?" then, suddenly Alois hugged her tightly to which Claude and Hannah surprised. Saera smirked darkly and she hugged him in return.

"Don't leave me alone!…Saera…Promise me!…that you will never leave me!.." he muttered with tears on his eyes. She sighs, he is looked like a three-year-old, and she strokes his hair gently.

"I promise…I will always here for you…You're highness." She glance at the two demons with a proud smirk on her lips. The two demons grit their teeth angrily at the _holy being_ with their young master.

Alois stood and dragged the maid to his room. "You'll be staying at me…tonight..ne?" he said smilingly, Saera nodded at him smiles genuinely.

"Of course…Master Alois" she murmurs.

* * *

><p>The two demons glows their demonic eyes and the three demon triplets as well.<p>

"We have a problem." Hannah muttered. Claude removes his glasses and his demonic eyes glows more as their arch-nemesis enters their territory.

"That angel…she must be eliminated." He said with a cold voice under the bright full moon.

**A/N: Yes guys!…Saera is an angel, but not an ordinary one. She might be an anti-hero in the fic and you will find out more about her in the future chapters.**

**~It is obvious that Claude and Hannah are jealous..:3~winks~ **

**Please don't forget to review**


End file.
